


Free Time

by Juliet418



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2652557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliet418/pseuds/Juliet418
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FumaKen unexpectedly have a weekend off work. What will they do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> For Mandy. Sorry this is VERY overdue. I started this fic while you were in Japan and well. Its still not finished but this is here is Day 1. Hope you like it!

Fuma's POV

I woke up to being kicked In the shin so hard I fell off the bed and on to the floor as I heard Kento scream some profanity. This was NOT how I wanted to wake up but there I was, on the floor, holding my leg in pain. Another one of his fighting dreams I'm guessing. He had been working so hard on this drama and wasn't coming to bed till late in the morning I didn't have the heart to wake him up to yell at him. He was finally getting some much needed rest since I pretty much forced him to go to bed early last night. Filming finally wrapped yesterday so Kento and I had a small private celebration of our own and turned in early. I briefly thought about going back to sleep but Kento had already sprawled out over the bed so I reluctantly put some shorts on and headed down to the kitchen. 

I poured myself a glass of orange juice while I waited for the coffee maker to warm up. I'm not used to making coffee on my own. Usually Kento is the one that makes it for us on the rare occasion I actually drink the stuff, Kento on the other hand can't seem to function without it. But considering it was 6 am and I figured I might as well just get the day moving with a kick start. I mean, I'd already been literally kicked so why not? I grabbed my laptop and sat down at the table. First order of business. Email manager and see what was on the schedule for the today. 

When the coffee was finished I grabbed a banana and sat down at the bar, having decided to wait until Kento got up up to actually have breakfast. Mainly because he can cook better than me. I had just gotten up to put my dishes in the sink when I heard the little chime from my computer. Manager already emailed me back. I had to read the message twice before I believed my what my eyes were seeing:

> _"Recording has been canceled this weekend. You are not scheduled again until Monday morning."_

A free weekend! This is unheard of, surely it's a mistake. But that is what it said. I just hope Kento has the same free schedule. Maybe we can finally spend some time together. Not likely but I can hope.

\----  
I knew Kento was up even before I stepped out of the shower because I could smell him cooking. Having just ran 5 miles, I was starving, so when when I stepped out of the shower, I didn't even bother getting dressed. Just threw my robe on and headed to the kitchen.  
I walked over to the stove and wrapped my arm around him. "Good morning babe." 

Kento turned and smiled, giving me an opportunity to steal a kiss. "Good morning my love. Would you like some eggs?" he asked. 

"I'll have whatever you are having. I'm starving." And Kento merely nodded. This was not an unusual response from me.

"What are you doing up up so early?" Kento enquired as I grabbed a water out of the fridge. 

"OH I don't know! Why don't you tell me! You're the one that kicked me out out of bed!" I laughed. "What were you dreaming about?" 

Kento looked at me like I had three heads. "Dreaming? What are you talking about? What do you mean I kicked you out of bed?" 

Seeing the look on his face he obviously had no idea he had actually kicked me. "Its okay. It didn't hurt much. I went for a run didn't I?" Kento let it drop but I could tell he was still confused.  
"Hey babe? Have you heard from manager yet about your schedule this weekend?" 

"No I haven't looked at my mails yet. I thought we had recording today and tomorrow though. Aren't we supposed to be at the studio at 10? Why have you heard something?" Kento replied.

"I think you should check." was all I responded.

Kento turned back around and gave me that look... "I'm kind of cooking right now, if you are so concerned grab my phone and check it." It was meant to be a snap but the look of his face was more curiosity than annoyance. I could tell he knew I was keeping something from him. We have always been like that with each other though. So I grab his phone from counter and open up his mailbox. Six new messages. But I was only looking for one person in particular and it happens to be the first one on the list. I decide to read it out loud: 

> _"Recording has been canceled this weekend. You are not scheduled again until Monday morning. "_

SERIOUSLY!?! Kento shouted nearly dropping the spatula. So does that mean you also have the weekend off?!? We can finally spend time together!! 

Kento was grinning from ear to ear when I told him that meant we had 2 days to do whatever we wanted. 

As we ate breakfast we talked about going to an onsen, or just to the beach here. We even played with the idea of sneaking off to Okinawa. Somehow we decided on Osaka and the next thing I knew we were on our way out the door. 

Always taking the lead and running around a mile a minute Kento had managed to get a flight, hotel and transportation in less than 2 hours. Meanwhile, I packed everything I could think we might need into two suitcases but I left him to gather his own carry on. 

\-------------------

We arrive in Osaka early in the afternoon and decide to just check in to our hotel and head downtown. Kento insists we have yakinuki and luckily for us there was one about 15 minutes away from the hotel. We spend the rest of the day just wandering around Osaka. We even found a nice little park nearby. A couple with their two young girls spotted us and we're giggling and following us for almost a 10 mins before their parents realized what they were doing. Other than that I just followed Kento everywhere he wanted to go. Things like where we go aren't as important to me. I just enjoy spending time with him. And it makes me happy to see him get so excited about the little things. For instance, he was overly excited when we came across this little pond and there was a duck swimming around. I then made a very poor attempt at Donald Duck which only made him laugh so hard he had tears in his eyes. 

Just as I was about to ask where we should go for dinner, Kento announces that he has a surprise for me back at the hotel and that we need to get back. I'm curious what he could have possibly done since I have been with him all day but am happy to return to our room anyway. I'm already a little tired and I don't really think either of us want to waste any of the free time we have together being too tired to move. I was hoping for food soon but perhaps that is part of the surprise? 

When we get back to the hotel Kento sends me to the little gift shop in the lobby for water and apparently a lot of it. I know its an excuse even before I turn around. And when I looked back he has already ran over to the front desk and is frantically whispering to the manager about something. I have to giggle a little. It's cute. He is trying to surprise me. Although I do have to wonder what it could be. Well, two can play at this game babe. I will just have to think of something to surprise him with tomorrow evening. I just have to think like Kento. Romantic. What is the most romantic thing we can do?

I’m wandering around the gift shop thinking, romantic, romantic romantic, but I just don’t do romantic. Kento is the one that usually comes up with everything. Then it hit me... “I’ve got it! Its perfect!” I announce to the gift shop. Luckily there is only one person in the shop and its the cashier. I quickly apologize, pay for the water and leave. 

Kento is waiting for me by the elevators to go up to the room. Apparently he left his room key in the room even though I swear I told him to put it in his pocket before we left. “So whats this surprise?” I ask as we ride up the elevator. Kento just looks at me like, nice try idiot. “What?! You didn’t expect me NOT to ask did you?” 

“Of course not, it wouldn’t be you if you didn’t try.” he says as he turns to steal a kiss just before the elevator doors open. 

\----

I opened the door to the room I am immediately greeted by 2 lovely ladies dressed all in white. Just beyond them are 2 massage tables set up and I can smell the aroma therapy wrapping around me with its delightful scent. 

"A massage?!?" "How did you..." I turned to Kento to see him grinning having known he successfully surprised me. 

"Well you've been asking for months to have a massage for our show so I thought you and I both deserved to be pampered a bit." 

"Its perfect. Thank you so much babe." 

We swiftly shed our clothes, wrapped up in our towels and up on to the tables. I've never heard such erotic noises coming from Kento before and halfway through our massages I was starting to get a little jealous that I'd never made those noises come out of his mouth. Something I intend on fixing. 

The massage lasted one hour. It was probably the most painfully pleasurable massage I had ever had. Kento seemed to have enjoyed himself as well. Before the girls left they made sure to inform us to drink plenty of water or we would regret it tomorrow. Well at least now I know why Kento wanted me to get water from the gift shop. 

We ordered room service for dinner and fell asleep early. Both too relaxed to stay up for long. 

\---

TO BE CONTINUED... hopefully.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love~


End file.
